This invention relates to oral implants and, more particularly, to oral implants for use where there is extensive bone deterioration at the jawbone location where an implant is desired.
Oral implants are used to mount artificial teeth where there is insufficient natural tooth structure for a conventional tooth bridge. These implants may be of the endosteal type which include the pin and spiral screw implants disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,222 which issued to the present inventor and his associates. These are inserted directly into the jawbone at the ridge crest. Other endosteal implants include the blade types described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,465,441, 3,729,825 and 3,849,888, all issued to the present inventor and his associates.
All of the endosteal implants include a blade or screw adapted to be seated in a groove or tapped hole, respectively, in the patient's jawbone. One or more posts extend from the blade or screw and are used to mount the artificial tooth or teeth. To locate the implant, an incision is made in the fibromucosal tissue at the ridge crest along the endendulous span involved. The tissue is then reflected to expose the jawbone. A groove is made in the jawbone, if a blade is to be used, or a hole is tapped and threaded in the bone if a screw type implant is used. Next, the implant is inserted in the jawbone opening and the tissue is sutured about it. After a period of time, the bone in the opening grows and permanently fixes the implant.
In order for an implant to properly mount an artificial tooth, it must be positioned adjacent neighboring teeth and opposite mating teeth along the occusal plane. Under ordinary circumstances, the jawbone at the positioned where the implant is required is sufficient to permit the groove to be made therein so that the implant can be rigidly positioned. However, for various reasons, some patients suffer severe deterioration of the bone at the exact location where the implant is needed. When this is the condition an implant is contraindicated.